Where We Begin
by trinkid07
Summary: At first she was with the one that didn't deserve her. Will she end up with the one that would give his life to be near her? HGRW


I am going to be one of the thousands and write a Harry Potter fic. What can I say, I couldn't resist! So read an enjoy. Just as a reminder, I don't own any of the characters, just the plotline.

* * *

After applying liberal amounts of red lipstick, Hermione turned and looked at her reflection. She was horrified by the sight that greeted her. 

"No, no, no…" she mumbled to herself, "I look like a raccoon after a bad run in with some wild berries." It was her first real time trying on makeup, and so far she wasn't impressed. When it came to eye makeup and lipstick, she had gotten a little over excited.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked her reflection, "I'm probably the only sixteen year old who has never worn make up before."

Actually, she was nearly seventeen, so that made it even worse. After mumbling a few irritated words to herself, she got up from her chair in her room and went into the bathroom across the hall. She turned on the faucet in the sink and grabbed some soap and a washcloth. When the water was hot enough, she soaked the washcloth and scrubbed her face until the water rushing down the drain was the various shades of pink that her makeup had been moments ago.

Now she was frustrated. She had very limited time before Viktor was coming to visit. In fact, he was coming tomorrow.

_"You have a serious problem if you go through all of this just to impress one guy that you barely even know!" _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard her father's voice calling from downstairs, "Hermione! Come down for tea, sweetie."

Before leaving the bathroom, she looked at her reflection one more time. She hoped Viktor would like what he saw. Then she heard her father call her name again and she called down saying she would be right there.

Moments later Hermione was coming down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Her dad looked up from his book, "What were you doing up there? You were hiding for quite awhile."

"Oh, just puttering," she replied quickly. Her mom looked up and gave her a knowing smirk. Her father had always been protective, but her mother didn't mind so much.

"So how is Viktor getting here tomorrow?" her father questioned, not noticing the connection Hermione and her mother just made.

"Well, he has his apparating license, so I expect he will be doing that."

"Please refresh my memory of what that is."

"You just appear in any place you want, as long as it isn't in Hogwarts."

"Ah…" her father still sounded puzzled. He had never been as interested in Hermione's school as her mother had.

"Well isn't that nice," her mother said, "Where in the house will he be…appearing?"

"I guess the living room," Hermione said, "I never really thought about it." She at least hoped that's where he would end up.

"What is that on your face?" her father asked, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. He was pointing to the side of her face where some makeup residue had remained. Hurriedly, she tried to wipe it off her face, but to no avail. Her father figured it out.

"Is that makeup?" he asked in a voice that made it sound like she betrayed him.

"Dad, I'm almost seventeen, I think I can try and wear some makeup."

"Yes, Howard," her mother quickly defended, "Hermione is no longer a little girl. She is now a woman, and I think that we can allow her to wear makeup now."

He looked across the table at both the women sitting there, almost defiant looks on their faces. Then he sat back and picked up his paper, defeated.

"Well I'm still not comfortable with the idea," he said disapprovingly, "Just don't make it an everyday thing."

"Yes, Daddy."

They spent the rest of the time sipping their tea in silence. As soon as Hermione finished, she excused herself and went back upstairs to her room.

"Well, that's Daddy for you," she mumbled to herself. Without his strict manner, she didn't think she would be half the student she was now.

With school on her mind, she resolved to pull out her summer homework and finish her Arithmancy

An hour later she had finished completing the very complicated chart that would take most students a few days. The room was starting to feel a bit stuffy, so she got up and opened the window. A refreshing breeze swept through the room.

It was a mild day, with a slight cool breeze and the sun shining through the window. The sunlight fell right on to Hermione's bed.

She decided the moment was too perfect to let pass by. Feeling tired after spending an hour on work, she laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. Every muscle in her body relaxed, and she drifted off to sleep.

She was back at Hogwarts and in the Prefect's bathroom. Ron was there, but he didn't know she was. He was sitting at the edge of the bathtub with his shirt off. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Quidditch had done his body well. His arms had filled out nicely. Very quietly she came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. After jumping out of surprise from her touch, he turned around and smiled his wide, goofy smile at her.

"Funny seeing you here," he said.

"Well, I can be here."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

A sudden feeling came over them both. They leaned in closer to each other. Their lips were centimeters apart. She could almost feel his breath on her face…

"Ron!" she breathed as she woke up in her bed.

"Who is Ron?" asked a heavy Bulgarian accent. The voice made her sit bolt upright in bed. There was no mistaking the slumped body and profile of the face. The body standing beside her door was that of Viktor Krum.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I will update ASAP. Just so you know, I LOVE reviews, so please make my day and review! 


End file.
